Innocence Lost
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: The reader and Sam were good friends during college, but lost contact after he left with Dean. When Sam gets ambushed by a group of croats and knocked down, the reader comes in to help him, leading to Sam discovering that she became a hunter after he'd left Stanford.


"Great idea, Dean!" Sam shouted, turning his head to check the croats' distance from them every few seconds as they sprinted down the street. "Let's take on an entire town of croats, it'll be a blast..." Cocking his pump action rifle, he swung it round and fired at two of the approaching figures.

"Really Sam, you want to do this right now?!" Dean stated, voice laced with sarcasm.

"We can't outrun them forever."

"You think I don't know that." Dean then noticed the hardware store. "There." He ordered before running over to the door.

Sam grabbed his lockpick from the pocket of his jacket, making quick work of the shoddy, old brass lock that was once securing the shop. Throwing open the door, he held it open long enough for Dean to enter before slamming it closed, shoving his back against the wood as the croats reached and attempted to push their way in. Breathing heavily, Sam scrubbed a hand across his forehead, removing the sweat that had gathered.

"Let's hope that this place has another way out." Dean spoke up.

"I'll go check in the back." Sam confirmed before he walked off.

The shop was actually smaller that it appeared to be from outside. Entering the backroom, Sam made his way over to the door and tried the handle. Locked up tight.

It was then that he felt a breath on the back of his neck. Sam's eyes widened as he slowly reached an arm around to the back of his pants to grab his gun.

"Gah!" A voice shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him backwards. Sam fell to the floor.

Sam could now see the group of three or four croats that were surrounding him. He quickly backed away from them, shuffling to the wall in the hope of reaching his gun.

As the croat's advanced on him, his gun got caught up in their path, one of them sending it sliding across the polished wooden floor.

"Shit!" Sam cussed, sending a foot up to kick away one of the croats. He went to scramble for his gun, but was grabbed by the arm.

The croat growled before swinging for Sam, the knife it was wielding coming dangerously close to his eye at first before hitting it's target and slicing a deep cut across Sam's shoulder blade.

"Gah!" Sam groaned in pain, putting a hand to the wound before continuing to kick away the croats.

"Hey!" Shouted a voice.

Sam looked up at the new voice. Young, brunette and wielding a 45, she glanced at before cocking her gun.

"Sam, get down!" She shouted.

Confusion hit him as to how she knew his name, but he put that on hold for the moment as he dropped flat to the floor.

The sound of successive shots could be heard before bodies began to drop around him, some even falling half onto him as they were picked of by the girl.

Footsteps crossed the floor before kneeling down beside him. "Hey, you okay?"

Sam looked up at the girl. His brain was frazzled for a few seconds, still confused, before everything clicked. "Y/N?" His eyes widened.

Y/N smiled. "Hi, Sam."

"Y/N...what the hell?" Sam asked, brushing himself off as he got to his feet.

"I could ask you the same question." She retorted. "But I think I already know the reason."

Sam lowered his head for a few seconds.

"Jess?" Y/N asked softly.

He nodded, meeting her gaze once again.

"I'm so sorry. I loved Jess, she was good to me when I was going through some stuff back at a Stanford."

"She was good to everyone." Sam smiled before pausing. "So what made you start, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My brother...he and his wife were killed. Werewolf. I started hunting to track the thing down and kill it. It's out there somewhere." Y/N explained.

"I'm sorry." Sam nodded. Now would probably be the time in which he tried to talk her out of this life, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. First, it would be a bit hypocritical seeing as he was still out there looking for the YED, and second, he wasn't going to stop until he'd found it. It had killed Jess, and there was nothing that wouldn't do to avenge her. So he understood. He got it. Sometimes grief is just too much and you have to do something before you go crazy. That's what they were both doing. "I hope you find it."

"Thanks, Sam. You too." Y/N nodded.

"Come here." Sam smiled, arms open.

Y/N smiled too before accepting Sam's hug. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest as he rubbed a hand down her back in reassurance.

"Sam, when you found the thing that killed her, kick it in the ass, for me."

Sam nodded. "Will do."

Y/N then pulled away before grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. "I'll be seeing you, Sam."

Sam nodded.

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
